


One Last Run

by Merfilly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedy has one last debt to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotquiet/gifts).



With a shaking hand, Roy took down the bow from its place of honor. He already had the quiver. The arrows had been checked, even upgraded in the case of some of the electronic ones. 

He flicked a hand through his silver-flecked hair, took a deep breath, and stamped into his boots.

He had one last run.

He might not even make it back.

But he was going to be damned if he let that one-eyed son of a bitch get away with kidnapping Mar'i Grayson. Nightwing might be in the hospital, but Speedy still remembered his debt to Robin.


End file.
